In Demand
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: In order to one-up to ho-bag Karin and get Sasuke's attention, Ino convinces Sakura to get an...intimate piercing.  Stupid idea? Yes, but somehow Sakura is convinced it'll work.


Summary: In order to one-up the ho-bag Karin, and get Sasuke's attention, Ino convinces Sakura to get an...intimate piercing. Stupid idea, yes, but Sakura somehow is convinced that it'll work. Oh, hell! What will Sasuke think?

Sakura slowly walked to her locker. She was having a really crappy day, and it was only 8:30 am. You see the crap started when her mom was banging on her door annoyingly telling her to get up, and no, that didn't bother her, it happened everyday, what bothered her was that her mom had slammed the door open, making Pakkun run in. Pakkun was their cute little pug. Well he was usually cute. Today he ran inside and grabbed Sakura's perfect A+ material Lit paper and destroyed it. All because they'd changed his dog food! Haruno Sakura had never, ever, in her entire 17 years of life not given in any sort of project. She'd never failed anything. Her perfect record - down the drain. She grinded her teeth together just remembering it.

Then! To put more icing or her crap cake, her car wouldn't start, so she had to take the gross, diseased bus! Public transport! Ew.

She felt dirty. She needed a shower a.s.a.p.

''Sak!'' Ino waltzed up to her, looking perfect as always.

''Hi Ino.'' Sakura muttered.

''Be mopey later, you will NOT believe what happened!''

Sakura turned her head to Ino, eager to hear what she had to say.

''Karin got pierced!''

''What?''

''Latest edition - Tongue ring!''

''Geez, how many is that now? Bellybutton, eyebrow, nose, multiple in both her ears.'' Sakura said withal disgusted shake of her head. Its not that she judged people with piercings, she was just too proper, too lady-like.

''Well, apparently Sasuke likes the wild ones, the girls who take risks.''

Sakura sighed. She was in love with said guy. She'd been in love with him since she met him when they were both 6. She probably knew him better than Karin, since she and Sasuke shared a mutual best friend, Naruto. Or at least, she tried to convince herself that she knew him better than Karin did, she hoped.

Ino noticed Sakura becoming more downcast and grabbed her shoulders. ''You can't let her win!''

''What am I supposed to do Ino?''

I'm hopelessly in love with a guy who won't take two looks at me? - was what she wanted to say but instead she felt tears prick her eyes and Ino pulled her into a hug. ''Bad day?''

''The worst,'' Sakura sobbed quietly.

''Sakura-chan! What's wrong?''

Sakura pushed away from Ino to look at Naruto, and to her embarrassment Sasuke was there next to him.

She quickly wiped at her tears viciously. ''Oh, its nothing, really. I'm fine.'' she said with a smile.

She noticed Sasuke's slight frown, but he said nothing.

''Sakura-chan, I'm always here if you wanna talk, and even Teme here!''

Sakura's eyes shifted from Naruto to Sasuke. He was glaring at Naruto. Slightly.

''Don't worry, I'm ok, really. Bad morning.''

x-x-x-x-

They were sitting at lunch they're usual park bench-table outside the cafeteria.

Sakura and Ino both having a salad and juice.

''Sakura, look, its Karin!'' Ino whispered harshly.

Sakura did look. It was Karin, she looked like...well actually, even if Sakura hated to admit it, the look suited her.

''Ew, goth ho-bag!'' Ino whispered, as Karin flanked by Kin and Tayuya approached them.

''Hi Skank.'' Karin said, her voice overly cheerful.

''Fuck off ya ho!'' Ino didn't bother sounding cheerful.

Karin turned her hateful gaze on Sakura.

''Oh, hi pinky, didn't see you there, you just seem to blend in with the furniture.''

Sakura smiled up at Karin. She wasn't good at come backs and snarky remarks like Ino. ''Im not in the mood so fuck off ya ho. I can practically see the herpes around your mouth.''

Karin's eyes widened. ''Fuck you, I do not have herpes!'' at that she stormed off, probably to find a mirror.

Ino watched her go...a smile forming on her face.

''I don't like that look.'' Sakura said.

''I was thinking in math.''

''You should be concentrating, Kami knows you need to.'' Sakura interjected.

''Whatever, point is I got the perfect idea.''

''Oh?''

''Karin is a ho and she's always picking on you. What we need is not to get back at her, but to one-up her, or more accurately, YOU need to.''

''Im not gonna like this...''

Ino grinned. ''You might.''

''What is it?''

''Get a clit ring.''

For a moment Sakura started at Ino before she burst out laughing. ''Right. That's hilarious!''

Ino didn't laugh. She just started at Sakura. Her eyebrows rose and her full lips, set into a thin line.

Sakura sobered up. ''No...no! Ino, no!''

''Come on! Its perfect!...and also, the only way you can defeat Karin once and for all.''

Sakura shook her head. ''Its insane.''

''I saw her flirting with Sasuke between first and second period. He wasn't denying her.''

Sakura frowned. ''Still...''

''Think about it.'' Ino slid a card over the table. ''Temari's big bro works there, its very professional, I got my tatt there too.''

Sakura bit her lip. ''I'll see.''

x-x-x-x-

For the rest of the day, Sakura couldn't concentrate on work. She'd explained to Kurenai, her Lit teacher what happened and she had understood and gave Sakura an extra three days to complete it.

The last two hours went by in a blur.

'I can't seriously be considering this,' she thought, 'its just Ino, being Ino, there's no way I'm getting a ... ring there. Not even for Sasuke...' really? Had she just thought that? She loved Sasuke so much, but getting a...well, you know. She shook her head. The final bell rang and she mechanically collected her things and left the classroom, but when she lifted her head, she wished she hadn't.

Karin was latched onto Sasuke, whispering something into his ear.

Sakura ducked her head and bit her tongue as she passed them, fishing her phone from her pocket. She opened a new text message and typed three words. ' I'LL DO IT. '

The reply was instant. ' DNT WRY, AFTR THS HE'L B URZ! '

Sakura ignored the atrocious spelling and got her books from her locker and walked outside, her car stood in the parking lot. Her father had mentioned he'd fixed it or whatever.

She walked over and got inside before taking out the card Ino had given her.

She called the number.

It rang four times before someone answered.

''Yo, this is Sharingan tattoos and piercings, Kankuro speakin'.''

''Um, hi, I was wondering what kind of piercings you do?''

''All kindsa piercings, tongue, ear, eyebrows, nose, lip, tongue, body.''

''Um...what about...''

He laughed. ''Clit?''

''Yeah, that one.''

''We sure do. What's your name?''

Sakura couldn't tell him, he'd tell Temari and then the blonde would be screaming about how stupid this was and the pinkette didn't need that.

''Do I need an appointment?''

''Nope, you can come any time ya want.''

''Alright. Thanks.'' she hung up the phone.

After a deep breath she started the car and began to drive, she wasn't backing out. If Sasuke liked risks, she was taking one hell of a risk for him.

x-x-x-x-

Ino was right, the parlor was classy and very professional.

Sakura pushed open the door and a goofy grin spread across Kankuro's face. ''I knew your voice sounded familiar!''

Sakura gave him a shaky smile. ''Yeah, sorry, I just didn't want you mentioning anything to Temari.''

''No worries, I won't.''

''So, um, how do I do this?''

He laughed. ''Let me just check who's available.''

Kankuro disappeared into the back and Sakura bit her lip, shit...she just jumped right into this! Stupid, stupid, stupid! This meant she'd have to...expose herself, the most intimate part that no one else had seen to some...pervert. No way. She couldn't do this, she was about to bolt but Kankuro made his appearance.

''You can go right through, second room on the right.''

''O-Ok.''

She passed him and nervously searched for the room. She knocked twice before opening the door and stepping inside and closing it behind her.

''Sakura?''

She spun around. ''SASUKE-KUN?''

''What are you doing here?'' he asked slowly.

She was about to tell him so random lie, like getting a normal piercing but... ''You give girls clit rings?'' she blurted like a dork.

''Clit rings? Kankuro said...'' he trailed off, shaking his head.

Sakura just started at him and then held her face in her hands. ''Oh Kami...''

''You...want a clit ring?''

''Yes. No. It was Ino's stupid idea.''

There was a long silence.

''Do you want it?''

Sakura looked at him. She couldn't back down. ''I...yes.''

''Ok. Hn. Sit.''

She did as told and Sasuke pushed up her skirt.

Her legs were pale and creamy and...soft.

Sasuke swallowed and looked up at her. ''Pull down you panties.''

Sakura gnawed at her lower lip and grabbed the waistband. She hesitated, ''Sasuke-kun...I...I'm nervous...No ones ever...''

''I'll try not to hurt you.'' he said.

''O-Ok.'' she pushed down her red panties and she closed her eyes. She didn't wanna see his reaction.

Sasuke's eyes was immediately drawn to the patch of pink curls, his heart was beating out of control. He couldn't explain it. Sakura had always been such a...lady. And now she was doing this? It wasn't a turn on like he thought it'd be, the piercings. Frankly, he liked clean, neat girls. Not sluts. Contrary to common belief, Sasuke was romantic...deep...deep,...deep down.

Karin just looked like a creepy Adams Family hooker. Not that he didn't like the Adams Family, Karin was just...on a whole other weird league.

He blinked and cleared his thoughts. Sakura's eyes were closed, he looked over at the...equipment. No way. He wasn't doing this to her. She was so...feminine...so perfect.

Sasuke put his hands on her knees, all the while watching her face, and spread her legs. She frowned slightly, worried. Sasuke looked down, he couldn't help it. He was seventeen, and this was the first time he'd seen it...in real life and not in porn.

He slid his hands up her legs and she shivered. He stopped short of touching her and looked back up at her face. There was a need there, and he couldn't explain it,'' but he felt it too. His body felt hot. It could just be this close proximity to her...nakedness...or to her.

He didn't think, he just trailed his fingers over her lower lips. All her muscles stiffened.

Sasuke's hand shook almost unnoticeably as his pressed his thumb into her clit.

Sakura let out a staggering gasp. ''I...cant do this.'' she stood up but Sasuke's body, also rising stopped her.

Using his index, middle finger and thumb her gave her clit a gently squeeze. ''Is this where you wanted it?''

''I...I...'' she let out a moan and her apple green eyes rolled back.

Sasuke repeated the action and Sakura's hips bucked into his hand. ''Sasuke-kun...'' she moaned and he felt himself grown hard.

Sakura on the other hand, had no idea what the hell was going on. Everytime she began to question it, new pleasure washed over her and she couldn't think. It did register, however, that Sasuke was...touching her and...kissing her neck?

Yes, that was it. He left wet kisses in her neck, while his thumb massaged her clit and his middle finger entered her.

''Sasuke-kun...'' she whispered.

He lifted his head from her neck to meet her lust-filled eyes. ''Kiss me,'' she moaned as more pleasure shivered through her.

He captured her lips without a second thought, kissing her hard.

Sakura's mind was clouded, and she had no idea what she was doing, but she did read. Sometimes she read he moms...romance novels. Erotic ones. So her mind knew what to do before her body did. Her hand reached down and began to rub the budge in his pants. He groaned and the faster she rubbed him the more frantic their movements became. She slid her hands into his pants and jerked him off. She felt the wetness of his precum as she wanked him but she couldn't stop. She kissed him harder and faster. He came first and pressed hard into her clit, that sent her over the edge too. She shook and collapsed, straddling his lap.

As they calmed down, the silence became thick and awkward.

She felt his sweat on her cheek that was pressed to his neck. She knew he had enjoyed it as much as she did.

''Sakura...''

''Y-yeah?''

''Do you still want that ring?''

She pushed away to look at him.

''Do you want me to?''

''No.''

''Then no.''

Sasuke looked confused.

She didn't wanna freak him out so she laid back down in the crook of his neck and shook her head.

''You wanted to get it for me.'' he was smart, too smart, as always.

It wasn't even a question.

''Stuff like that doesn't get my attention, Sakura.'' his voice was cold.

''What was I supposed to do? Karin got your attention.''

Sasuke glared. ''She didn't, she keeps trying to get me to fuck her in the janitor's closet.''

''Would...you fuck me in the janitor's closet?'' what the hell? She had nothing to lose.

Sasuke stared into her eyes. ''What kind of question is that?''

''Why did you...touch me?''

He thought about it. ''Because I wanted to.''

''That's it?''

He knew this was coming. The part he hated. The 'feelings' part. Well he hadn't ever had anything to say to anyone before, until now. ''I've wanted to, for a while.''

''Oh...oh...ok...'' she was still biting her lip when he kissed her. It was slow this time and Sakura smiled.

Well, she hadn't gotten a clit ring, but Uchiha Sasuke did fuck her with his fingers and she returned the favor. She had to say, she was happy with the trade.

x-x-x-x-

The next day, Ino had been texting her all morning, trying to figure out what happened and if she went through with it. Sasuke had also sent a text, believe it or not, it said 'Come in again after school, unfinished business.' She wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't care as long as he touched he like that again, in fact, she was aching just thinking about it. As she passed him and Karin at his locker, he looked up, she could tell he was annoyed. Sakura turned around, walking straight to them.

''Fuck off fairy, Sasuke and I are busy.''

''Hey, Sasuke-kun, wanna fuck me in the janitor's closet?''

Sasuke slammed his locker shut, he looked tense.

''Hn.'' he answered, grabbed Sakura's hand, she turned to Karin, ''Translation : Fuck.

Yeah.''

lololol just a one shot, its pretty random! Review plz!

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
